Saved?
by Creativityx
Summary: Bella, trapped in her old ballet studio, feels a loss of hope as time ticks by and help is nowhere to be seen. Will Bella make it out? Is there anyone left to save her when the Cullen's won't?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

James led me, or rather tricked me to go to the old ballet studio I used to go to as a young child, I heard mum's voice on the phone, she was calling out to me I needed to save her even if it meant going against Jasper and Alice, the two vampires who were supposed to be watching over me.

James called me. He said he had my mother, also adding in the conversation that if I didn't come to where he was, she was going to get hurt. I wasn't going to let her get hurt just because I got mixed up with some vampires.

As I walked into the ballet studio, something instantly felt wrong, what's going on? That's what I should be thinking right? But I was too focused on finding and saving mum to care. Bad move Bella.

As I walked in and saw a VCR Player as it stopped, so did my mother's voice stop along with it, I was glad, until James decided to make his appearance, walking out of the shadows looking ready for the kill, he crouched down low and the instincts I'm supposed to have around vampires finally kicked in, I ran. Ha seriously I guess I have to be in a life or death situation for them to kick in, what a pain in the ass.

As I ran for those short moments I wondered where the Cullen's could be, where could Edward be? Do I want them to save me, kill James? I feel conflicted because more than anything I want them to be safe, I want them to be alive I want to see their perfect faces again, Heck I even want to see Rosalie's face and I'm pretty sure we have a strong love hate thing going on, but mostly hate.

James caught up quickly to my feeble attempt at running away from him.

He pushed me to the ground with earth shattering force before stomping on my leg with the same amount of force, breaking it.

'Wrong move, Dear Isabella', he whispered deeply while jabbing my broken leg with his toes, I was starting to feel the pain. And cried out in agony

Just when I didn't think things could get worse he picked me up like I was weightless and threw me into one of the glass mirrors on the wall.

The sharp pain from the shattered glass filled my body, before numbness

Overtook the pain, I felt blood pouring down my forehead, I painfully tilted my head upwards to look at him. I saw the look in his eyes, he wanted to kill me he wanted my blood, I watched him pounce like a Lion pounces at their prey, maybe I really am that lamb Edward always described me as.

Not soon after I felt burning, unbelievable burning my whole body was on fire! I thrashed and screamed in anguish, but as I screamed I saw something. A flash of something red, like fire? No it's hair? What on earth? Maybe the pain is getting to me and I'm hallucinating?

I watched to the best of my ability trying to figure out what the flash of red I, focused my eyes and saw it clearer, a silhouette of a woman, I watched her as she yanked off James' head before ripping the rest of his body apart and chucking it into a flame I didn't notice until now

I watched as his body was burnt, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, The red haired woman came over to me wrapped me up before wrapping me up in her embrace, I felt my willpower to stay conscious slipping she noticed and whispered, 'Sleep now Bella, Everything is going to be Okay'

I felt my eyelids slowly flutter shut as realisation hit me. Hard.

Victoria?


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria POV

I ran with the human wrapped up tightly in my arms I was heading to a small cottage tucked deep in the forest as I looked down at her I felt confused, What the hell am I going to do with her? I guess I didn't think this through well enough.

I finally reached my cottage and slowed down to a walk, pushing the door open with my foot I carried her into my bedroom placing her on my bed before walking out into the kitchen.

Laurent was seated at the table giving me a skeptical look; I walked over and sat down at the other end of the table, a million thoughts running through my head at once. The main one being how on earth can I explain to Laurent why I decided to save the human when I'm still piecing it together myself?

Laurent flashed a charming smile, fangs showing, He opened his mouth to speak probably to give me a lecture, I wasn't sure what he had planned for me.

'Victoria as much as I'd like to say our humble abode is welcome to all, why did you bring a human, more to the point, James' hunt here? I know you were planning to kill James, considering a certain situation… but why wouldn't you kill his hunt along with him?'

I glanced at him studying his face for a moment as I gathered my thoughts before speaking.

'Laurent, I know I shouldn't have and it would have been easier killing the human, she shouldn't have to die because of that sleazebag though, he tricked me into thinking we were in love, that we were mates. I couldn't let her die at the hands of such a man'

Damn I must be getting soft. I've never cared about a human before what makes this one special?

Laurent gave me an inquisitive look before nodding his head and walking to the study, I walked out the kitchen into the bedroom, and noticed James had bit her, and I'm sure that it'd be near impossible for me to help the girl.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in my thoughts mostly about Bella, I'm sure Laurent's thinking about the human as well, the strange human that is Bella.

Bella POV

I heard Victoria speaking to a man I'm assuming it was about me but I was in too much pain to care, I was trapped, all I feel is fire, fire and more fire. The searing pain trapped me. I felt it run through my veins slowly and painfully letting me feel as much agony as possible. It was torture. It reminds me of hell, actually this is hell and is definitely what hell feels like, and I don't know how long this is going to on why won't it end? Why can't I just die?

The venom sluggishly reached my heart and as it did the rest of my body was eased of the heat and fire and replacing it with what I think is cool hard skin, as the venom hit my heart it began to beat erratically, I just wanted to rip it out me chest! The pain was unbearable; but I knew I was coming to and end as my heartbeat begun to tread slowly I heart the distant bell like voices of a female and male in the distance, the pain was still there torturing me as I stayed in my empty tomb of darkness.

But it all just… stopped, I felt myself open my eyes releasing me from the darkness

When my eyes were opened I was met by two pairs of ruby red eyes watching me in interest, I freaked out slightly and jumped off the bed and ran to the corner away from the ruby eyes.

I glared at them for a few moments before realizing who they were and where I am, I was looking at Victoria and Laurent.

I watched them with a cautious eye as the stepped closer to me, Victoria extended her hand out to me, when I saw it wasn't threatening, I timidly grabbed it and Victoria pulled me up off the ground and away from my corner.

She spoke in a voice that explained finality. Adding a stupid smile with it,

'Welcome to the world of vampires, Bella'


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria POV:

Welcome to the world of vampires, Bella. Really? I had to say that? That is nowhere near close to the introduction I was aiming for, I'm pretty sure it was going to be a lot more ... what's the word? Spectacular?

I can't really help it though, there was something that happened when I looked at her, the words got stuck in my throat and my mind got all jumbled, I couldn't think straight, what the hell? I keep telling myself she means nothing to me but…

I guess when I think back on it, it might be similar to the day I first saw this girl Isabella Swan.

_-Flashback-_

My coven, James, Laurent and I were roaming through the woods on our way to Canada when as we were running Laurent caught a baseball, intrigued we tried to figure out where this could come from and we caught onto the scent of other vampires.

As we walked into the large open clearing, we spotted the vampires standing close together looking cautious, that's when I saw her this girl hidden behind the vampires, She had chocolate brown expressive doe like eyes, long brown hair, with fair skin and a heart-shaped face, she had a sort of unique beauty that drew you in, she had absolutely enraptured me, it was kind of like the feeling I was supposed to feel for James?

_-End of Flashback-_

I guess she did enrapture me with that beauty, but as a vampire it was phenomenal.

No shit! Seriously she's nothing to me. I shouldn't care about her. I shouldn't think about her. I need to shut off these thoughts!

Laurent snapped me out of them and pointed to Bella. She needed to hunt; I put my best charming smile on and walked towards her.

Bella POV:

When Victoria said welcome to the world of vampires I almost burst out laughing, seriously what a casual welcoming wouldn't she say something better? More Amazing? I watched her and saw her with a glazed over look in her eyes, how fascinating.

Soon I felt a burning pain in my throat, definitely not as bad as the change but it's somewhere up there, I felt like it was on fire.

Victoria came up to me smiling before saying, 'You need to hunt, Bella'

I thought hard about that. Victoria kills humans, that why she has red eyes, is she going to make me hunt like her? I think the best thing to do is to ask and so I did,

'Victoria I'm not going to hunt any humans,' that had her thoughtful for a second before she nodded her head 'If you insist you may hunt those animals, I must go off and hunt as well though, find me when you are finished.'

I smiled gratefully before sprinting off into the forest ready to hunt, soon I caught the smell of two mountain lions, they didn't have an extremely appetizing smell but I guess they will have to do.

With that thought in mind a lunged, snapped both the lion's necks and fed, soon the burning was soothed to a dull pain, satisfied, I ran off to find Victoria.

I guess this is start of my new life, or shall I call it my second life?


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV:

Freedom, that's what this is.

I ran full vampire speed towards Victoria and it was the most exhilarating feeling I've ever experienced, I feels like I am flying.

I spent some time running trying at high speeds trying to catch onto Victoria's scent but God it was impossible, every time I caught onto her scent it was a false lead. I was getting absolutely nowhere, so in my defeat I decided to head to the town and roam around until I found her.

I strolled along the streets checking each alleyway as I passed them; she had to be in one of them hadn't she?

Finally I spotted her standing frozen in the alleyway. What on earth? Why isn't she moving? I definitely need to investigate this scene.

Soon I caught sight of another vampire with blood red eyes and shaggy blonde hair gazing at Victoria with a victorious smirk, beginning to reach for her head,

I saw the fear in her eyes.

The vampire was going to kill Victoria if I didn't do anything.

Realizing the situation I was observing before me, at that very moment something just snapped inside of me, I could feel something… animalistic coming on. I began to feel a burning rage; it was such a tremendous rage, I tried to fight it unsure of what was going on but it was impossible, it took over my very being.

It all happened in a flash one moment I was standing at the entrance of the alleyway observing the scene, the next moment a feral growl rips through my throat and I'm ripping the head off this unknown vampire.

Still ensnared in this rage, I found matches in the vampires' pocket and without a second thought I was hurling the vampire into the trashcan in the alleyway before lighting it on fire.

As the flames raged on in the trashcan I came back to my senses, I looked around trying to find Victoria, finally I found her and our eyes locked, It was at the moment I realised just what I had done as I saw the disbelief in her eyes.

Victoria POV:

I left Bella and went off to hunt, I searched for the delicious scent of a human, after a small amount of time searching I caught onto the scent of a human in an alleyway, I rushed to the scene ready to feed.

I saw a drunken man sitting on the ground leaning against a wall with a drink in his hand, he definitely did not have an appetizing smell, but the blood rushing in his veins was still something to feed on so I lunged at him and fed, cupping my hand over his mouth to keep the screams in.

As I finished feeding a strong hand latched onto my arm and pulled me towards them, I struggled to free myself from their grip but it was too strong, as I managed to straighten myself upwards I caught sight of the person who was holding my arm it was a vampire and with one look directly in their eyes my body was frozen.

Impossible! Is the vampire's gift one look into their eyes and you're frozen? Shit if I can't move and this vampire isn't exactly friendly I'm going to die…

As I figured out the situation two hands started to reach for my head, fear crossed my face, I may have lived hundreds of years but there's no way I wish to die now.

I heard a vicious growl. Holy shit does this vampire have a friend that wants to kill me too?

I waited for my death but it didn't come, I saw the vampires' head get ripped off before I watched his body be thrown carelessly into the trashcan and not long after see a match thrown into the trashcan, setting it ablaze freeing me from my frozen state.

I searched to see who had been able to withstand the vampires' gaze and kill them. A figure emerged… it was Bella? How? Why? I felt disbelief cross my face, why would she risk her life to save me and why did she let out such a vicious growl? No normal vampire would do such a thing, especially a newborn.

What the Hell is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria POV:

It was Bella… the thought kept running through my mind as we ran in silence back to the cottage where Laurent would be waiting for us to return from Bella's first hunt.

As we finally arrived at the cottage, Bella said a quick I'll be going outside before she just as quickly disappeared out the door, leaving me stuck under Laurent's questioning gaze. This is definitely quite the unexpected turnaround, how did it even come to this?

Laurent cleared his throat snapping me out of my somewhat troubled thoughts and getting me to look at him.

I already knew what he was going to ask; something along the lines of 'What Happened?' His like a gossiping teenager sometimes and I don't think he even realises.

'Victoria, if I may ask you, what happened with you and the young one? She left the cottage in quite a hurry don't you think?'

I gave him a look and decided to give a snarky but mysterious reply of 'Well thanks for stating the obvious because I mustn't have eyes with the whole not seeing her leave and all, but if you must know there was a tiny situation that happened during the hunt. But as you know newborns will be newborns'

Ah, yes definitely a gossiping teenager, I could tell by the way his eyes lighted up like a Christmas tree at the prospect of something interesting happening during out hunt, God we really need to get out more.

'Now, now Victoria tell me this tiny situation of yours I'm all ears! It sounds quite interesting!'

I sighed dejectedly and tried to collect my thoughts. What was that situation? I know it definitely wasn't a tiny situation like I said it was.

Lets see… I was hunting… Some crazy vampire that can make you unable to move tried to kill me…Hmm oh right! Then the strangest part! Bella pops out of nowhere and comes to save my ass, growling and all. Yep sounds about right and also just about as ridiculous as it is.

I must have said that out loud being too caught up in my thoughts because Laurent seemed to have an extremely fascinated look on his face. Wait… What's so interesting about that? I thought he would laugh in my face saying good story.

Laurent spoke up somewhat answering the question that was swimming around in my head 'Victoria, I don't know of any newborns who would be interested in saving another vampire, you aren't even her creator or someone she was close to in her human life. Strange… Strange indeed!'

I already knew that! What the hell was it? What the hell was going on?

It doesn't make sense.

Laurent gave me the most enigmatic smile I had ever seen upon his face looking at me like he knows something I don't and said 'Haha! This is wonderful, and I apologise about not telling you what it is but this is something you must figure out yourself Victoria.'

Figure out myself hey? What's there to figure out that has that idiot so excited?

Bella POV:

I left the cottage and begun to run as fast as my vampire speed could take me trying to clear my thoughts trying to ignore what had just happened even though I have no idea of what exactly 'happened'

Finally I gave up a slid to the ground next to a tree.

What happened? Why did I protect Victoria? Why was I so mad when that guy tried to rip her head off?

Something inside me just kind of snapped. I don't know how to explain it but it was so powerful it took over me and I couldn't stop it.

I know! I know all of this! How the hell can I face Victoria or Laurent when I did that? They probably wont think of it as much maybe just think of it a newborn rage… Yeah I can work with that.

I kept telling myself that over and over again but really how true is that statement? Newborn rage? Pfft I don't even believe myself.

Giving up on trying to make up a better excuse, I got up off my spot on the ground, which was actually pretty comfy and headed back to the cottage.

It's kind of like home now. The thought of it brought an unconscious smile upon my face. I haven't had a place that I had always stayed at for quite some time I believe.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV:

God, I can't believe I called a place where Laurent and Victoria reside home; they were with James for crying out loud! You know, on the hunt to kill me… and now we're all peachy like nothing happened? All these factors normally scream run to a person, but it gives me a euphoric feeling to call that little cottage home.

As I reached the cottage and opened the door I saw Laurent sitting at the kitchen table with his chair turned away from me with a lamp turned on making where he was seated dimly lit. What is this, A James Bond movie? I swear if he says I've been expecting you…

Laurent turned around and flashed a bright smile before speaking "Welcome home Bella! Pleasure to see you! Victoria is in her bedroom I doubt she'll be coming out… but that doesn't matter. Lets have a chat, pull up a chair!"

Thank god he didn't say that. I walked towards the kitchen and pulled up a chair, what on earth could he have to speak to me about?

"Ah Bella, from what I heard there had been a mishap during your first hunt yes? Victoria gave me some basic details, although I don't think she was trying to give them to me… but ah all is well! Now tell me can you explain what happened during this mishap young one?"

The big question that I spent maybe a minute preparing for or was it longer? I actually have no idea.

"Oh yes that, well I went looking for Victoria after my hunt and I found her in an alleyway with some vampire staring her down and her all frozen and I guess it was something like newborn rage that got to me and I just got kind of pissed off and attacked the vampire in the alleyway?"

Laurent just raised an eyebrow at my horrible reasoning but I couldn't blame him.

I just kept repeating in my head please don't ask and more questions, come on kind of believe what I'm saying and let it go.

After a while of getting the raised eyebrow look from Laurent he just gave me a gentle smile and remarked to me, "Ah maybe it was that. Ha! Who knows, it's quite interesting if I may say but don't worry about these minor details young one!"

Wow I'm such a terrible liar, Laurent may have smiled and responded with that but I doubt he believed me; I definitely didn't believe it myself and with that, Laurent decided to change the subject and brought up a somewhat surprising one.

"Bella, Bella, I just realised that you do not have a room in Victoria and I's wonderful abode, now we don't offer this to other vampires often, actually I haven't even discussed this with Victoria but I believe you should have a room and thus I have found one, Oh and it's right next to Victoria's!"

Wow that was a lot to absorb from that crazy energetic vampire, but I accepted his offer kindly, this new life is definitely shaping up to being an interesting one.

Victoria POV:

I think I was holding my breath just waiting for Bella's return, what will she say to Laurent on our minor situation, maybe she can shed some light on as to why she decided to save my life.

I sat down on my bed watching the clock hung upon my wall hands move slowly, the longer I stared at them the slower they were going or at least that's what I think.

Finally after what seemed to be forever Bella finally emerged from who knows where, entering our cottage. Laurent sticking strongly to his inner teenager girl was quick to ask Bella questions regarding the hunt we went on not too long ago and the certain situation I had got myself stuck in.

Bella's answer well… Seemed somewhat reasonable but didn't explain anything and I wasn't even sure if something such as 'newborn rage' even existed but she seemed adamant about it and stuck to it like glue.

I think Laurent didn't believe it at all but refused to be rude to her and question her too much so he agreed with her and to my surprise, he invited her to live in the cottage, well it wasn't that surprising, it was going to be asked sooner or later.

Her bedroom, which Laurent had chosen was next to mine. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that, I mean there isn't anything wrong with it and I'm all for it but as soon as she had entered that room, not long after I felt so calm and relaxed it was such a soothing feeling and I just felt myself fall into it.

I felt like I should question what the hell this feeling was and where exactly it came from plus Laurent would most definitely know, but I honestly couldn't care at the moment and was just going to let myself relax, enjoying the feeling as much as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria POV:

I had been so at peace at night I almost felt as if I had been sleeping, and I know for a fact that vampires never sleep, ever. It's such a strange feeling being at peace, I honestly can't remember a time when I was so relaxed. As a nomad vampire what we did most was run and move, never stopping at settling down, it wasn't something we did… now that I think about it we only finally settled down after James died.

James, that man dragged us around everywhere always pulling us along on those hunts he found so entertaining. I never enjoyed them, especially when he decided to go after Bella.

Bella, that girl she's going to be the death of me. Ha! Me, a vampire! It's ridiculous and I know it, but something about that girl just draws you in then traps you, absolutely encasing you. It's like a spell and once you're caught in it there no way out. It's strange I feel so close to her but yet I have no plausible reason as to why that is.

Why do I call her Bella? Why not Isabella? Why does it feel so natural to say it as such? Why has that girl managed to catch my eyes and make me so intrigued, she's like an enigma, so impossible to solve.

She does have plenty of endearing qualities, that tiny smile she does, and that oh so human way she tucks her hair behind her ear and bites her lip when she gets nervous, oh my I am getting off track, but I really can't help it, I feel like a love-struck teenager.

I decided I had pondered on the subject that is Bella for way too long and got out of my bed preparing to get ready for a new day and whatever the day may bring.

As I walked out into the living room, I came to a surprising sight Laurent and Bella laughing with each other while sitting on the couch and watching movies. Disney movies in fact, Laurent had his bright smile on telling Bella a joke that I've heard too many times, I was happy to see Laurent and Bella getting along so well but yet, it also made me feel so irritated and annoyed and I have no idea why.

I cleared my throat indicating my presence, were they so focused on each other that they didn't even notice me enter the room?

Laurent tilted his head up and smiled 'Ah! Victoria how lovely to see you up finally, I was watching some movies with Bella to pass time, oh and she actually appreciates my jokes Victoria!' he said wrapping an arm around Bella and pulling her close to him which she giggled at.

The scene hit me hard and I let an involuntary low growl at it, causing Laurent to let go of Bella and her in turn to give me a questioning glance, obviously hearing the growl as well.

I gave Laurent a dirty look, taking a seat on a chair in the living room and crossing my arms beginning to glare at the ground. Laurent did that on purpose I bloody know it; instead of being an asshole about things he should tell me what his hiding! He knew I'd do that and yet I don't know why I did it!

I began to glare at the floor even harder now, I must of looked really pissed off because Laurent was on the other side of the room obviously trying to stay as far away as possible from me without being too obvious.

Bella apparently wasn't fazed by my anger and walked up to me asking what was wrong; I felt my glare turn into a frown as I gazed up at her. She placed her hand on my arm and I felt all the anger dissipate as she asked me if I was okay.

I smiled lightly at her telling her everything was fine, when I gazed a Laurent he had a smile playing on his lips, god what does he know? I decided to ignore it for now.

Laurent pranced up to Bella and I giving Bella a smile before saying to her that he was going to walk with me and chat about some things, telling her to do as she's wishes before dragging me outside, we ran out of hearing distance of the cottage before Laurent stopped and turned to face me.

'Victoria I think I caused some trouble this morning and I sincerely apologise.' He stated, I frowned at him before retorting, 'Why did you do it?'

He titled his head and me claimed 'Victoria, you just took it wrong, but I still apologise, ah but that's not exactly why I brought you outside.'

I sighed, relenting and deciding to listen to whatever it is. 'Go ahead Laurent.'

His face quickly took a perplexing look, with his voice taking on a mysterious tone.

'Victoria, does you chest hurt or ache? Maybe you feel a pull of sorts, while we're speaking, here, in this forest?'

I thought for a moment thinking hard about whether or not I do feel it, and after a while I felt it the slight stabbing pain, well that's how I describe it. I looked at Laurent curiously wondering how he would know such a thing; he seemed to catch on and chuckled lightly.

He answered my internal question by proclaiming, 'Victoria, my dear friend, this is part of being a vampire… it's part of who you are and that pain you feel,' he put a fist to his chest, 'is something powerful, it's special and there is another vampire who is feeling the same pain as you, this pain, is your strength but you need to find out how and why yourself.'

I looked at him slightly dumbfounded at what I'd consider such a vague answer, why is there another vampire that feels this same pain? How on earth can pain, clearly a weakness, be strength?

Giving up on finding an answer at this moment, I asked Laurent if we can head back to the cottage, in which he nodded and we headed back.

As soon as I entered our home the pain started to fade, it was mild, dull and barely there. I was confused, but when I looked at Laurent he just casually glances to the other side of the room and standing right there was none other than Bella.

**A/N: Sorry for my terrible updating, I try to get chapters done but schoolwork has seriously been stacked on me, but anyways, I love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria POV:

As I stood before Bella I was amazed as I felt the pain wash away as if it wasn't there in the first place, it was confusing and the longer I stared at Bella, the more confused I felt, it got especially weird with me standing in the door probably looking like and idiot.

Bella gazed back at me with her hand slowly unclutching from her shirt, I hadn't noticed that she was doing that as I walked into the door but it appears she had. Bella soon gave me a gentle smile and as I gazed at her I noticed her big doe eyes had been lit with interest and bewilderment and it was starting to make me a bit uncomfortable. I definitely needed to get rid of the silence that engulfed the cottage.

'Bella, we're back!' I said awkwardly at the doorway and with that, quickly moved from my position to the room she was standing in. 'How was your walk? It's been half an hour so I'm sure it was nice out there' she replied.

It was half an hour? It didn't seem that long more like 10 minutes probably. Laurent decided it was the perfect moment for his flamboyant self to step in, 'Ah yes indeed it was such a wonderful walk we quite enjoyed the scenery that was in the forest, don't you agree Victoria?' I gave him the "are you serious" look to which he nodded his head. I guess I've got to follow along now, 'Yes the scenery out there is quite nice,' and in a quick thinking decision I added, 'Would you like to take a walk with me one day so we can view it together?'

Bella grinned at that giving me a definite yes stating how much she'd like to explore it with me, the thought made me smile; I guess it would be pretty enjoyable.

As time went on in our new coven, Bella and I began to do plenty of things with each other, we went for runs together and I watched those dreaded Disney movies with her which Laurent managed to get her absolutely hooked on. I even joined her when she went hunting, though I'd never actually drink blood from those animals, it smelt awful. I don't know why she decided that a diet like that would be satisfying but I wasn't going to force her to make a change.

We went on like this for a couple of weeks and soon it was decided we'd go for the walk into the forest like we had planned. So today here I am dressed like a safari explorer because Bella thought it would be "exciting" and walking through the forest side by side.

It wasn't long into our adventure until we came across something that was definitely not planned to be part of it… The Cullen's home, with plants starting to become overgrown and the house absolutely looking absolutely desolate I should have realised when I didn't smell their scent in the forest.

I was shocked, I mean Bella was technically missing to them, disappeared off the face of the earth and they even spent all that time protecting her from James, from all of us in the coven, how could they just give up, pack up and leave? That was definitely a turn of events I couldn't of even imagined.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a sob; followed by another and another, each sob was making my un-beating heart clench at the sound. I turned to the sight of Bella on her knees gazing at the home in shock and pain. I was quick to move to her side and pull her into my arms, clutching to her tightly while she sobbed in pain and despair about the coven that had left.

As the worst of her sobbing subsided she turned to me gazing at me with those big doe eyes that had enchanted me, once filled with happiness were now filled with utter sadness.

She questioned me in a voice far too innocent to be coming from a vampire, 'Do they think I'm dead? Did they just give up on me?' and the most heart wrenching question of them all, 'Was I not good enough?'

She gazed at me with those eyes like I was the one who had all the answers to all those questions she had thrown at me. I know I didn't have those answers but there was one question that I was definitely going to answer. 'I don't know a lot… but there's one thing I do know Bella. You are good enough in fact you are more then good enough, I don't know what those assholes were thinking when they just pissed off to somewhere else.'

She let a weak laugh out, 'Really Victoria?' I smiled and pressed my face into her hair as I embraced her tightly 'Really.'

I picked her up and raced her back to the cottage and seeing Laurent in the living room I raced in and sat down with Bella on my lap still held close.

'Nice to see you two after that adventure' He stated and continued, 'But I think something didn't turn out too exciting in this adventure correct?' I sighed Laurent really knew everything sometimes. Even though it was really vexing at times right now it was helpful.

'Yes, it wasn't too great.' I frowned remembered Bella's sobs, how could I forget them thought, they were absolutely soul crushing to me. 'We came across the Cullen's home' Laurent nodded in encouragement to continue, 'but when we stopped and looked, it was desolate. It wasn't a pretty sight, the Cullen's have left.'

Bella unconsciously let out a sob again at the information and I let out a low growl, not at her, never. But definitely at those scum she called family who just decided to leave. Laurent noticed and raised an eyebrow but didn't voice his thoughts. I thought for a moment about the situation before something came to me, I couldn't believe I didn't think about it before.

'Isn't that Edward one supposed to be her mate' I said, no matter how bitter I felt saying it. Laurent merely laughed at the idea 'Victoria I'm led to believe it is not as it seems, a mate should not be able to leave their mate alone and have such distance between them so easily'

That was definitely confusing, why would a vampire choose to have a human around when they aren't mates? If it's true they aren't mates then what was she to him or even to that family?

It was something I was kind of itching to find out the details about, and as if Laurent knew what I was thinking he proposed that they were to hunt the Cullen's down and find some answers.

I stopped him right there, we didn't even know where the hell they had gone. Laurent just smirked at that and looked at me stating we were going to do a lot of research.

I know his plans sometimes don't work out but we have to try. We're going to find that coven and question the shit out of them. I know we will get to the bottom of this… for Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV:

I pulled myself together, it was agreed upon that the search for the family I once loved would be postponed until I felt ready to face them head on. I spent around 3 days sitting in my room and pondering the thoughts that danced across my mind, before finally, I caved in, the search was going to begin. Watch out Cullen's we're coming.

When I came out of my room, Laurent looked at me and raised the question, 'Are you ready Bella?' to which I replied to with a stiff nod and a quiet 'Yes.'

Victoria quickly took hold of my hand and led me towards the study and that was it, the search was now on. We're all craving the answers and I'll tell you right now, we're sure as hell are going to get them.

Finally after what had to be a weeks search, we found a chance, a glimmer of hope and opportunity, we had came across a vegetarian vampire coven up in Denali, Alaska, and this has got to be it, this is where we'll find them.

I want to… no need to… find the family that left the moment I disappeared, the moment they lost sight of me. I was going to find out the truth and not even the pain and sadness pricking at my heart was going to stop me.

We packed up some things to take without a moment to waste and set off at a vampire pace straight for Denali. When we reached the border of Denali, we stopped, it's clear that the Cullen's would not take lightly to two mysterious red eyed vampires, especially if they're with me, so it was decided they would hide in the shadows and I would step up to the plate, facing these vampires alone.

I took a deep breath, and held myself tightly trying to get my nerves under control as I reached their home, Laurent and Victoria already hidden, but only after taking one step closer to the home, I was hit with a waft of different scents and I could hardly distinguish one scent from another.

Soon it was clear that the Cullen's were here, when they stepped outside their little vampire family sanctuary. They didn't immediately recognize me, I think they honestly thought that I was dead, the thought pained me, but yet fuelled a rage I think had probably been building up inside of me the moment I came across their empty abode in the dreary town of Forks.

The expressions that were upon their faces as the came to realise who it was standing before them, could be explained as an enthralling dance of a million emotions, shock, surprise, sadness, happiness, confusion and plenty of others.

Carlisle was first to speak when he noticed my bright red eyes. He spoke in a calming voice that used to make me feel safe but now only makes me feel uncomfortable, 'Bella, what happened to you, the red eyes? Who did this to you?' I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking for answers as well, all interested in how I got myself reborn into this oh so extravagant life of vampirism.

Victoria and Laurent decided that the moment the family I used to know were at their weakest, fighting with their emotions and the realization that I was a vampire, was the perfect time to come out of the shadows they had been lurking in.

I took this extra moment of confusion to gaze upon the face of the person I was supposed to love, no, the person who I have loved the moment he walked through those cafeteria doors at forks high school but yet something struck me.

As I gazed upon his perfect face and that crooked grin that always used to set my heart aflutter, I realised that it wasn't the same anymore… I didn't feel the urge I should be feeling of needing to run up to him and hug him tightly to make sure he was there. I just felt kind of empty and the emptiness continued as each painfully slow second ticked by, leaving me to see that I felt no love from him, the spark we once had has died and shriveled away into nothing but a distant memory. It's just him… nothing special at all.

My musings we soon interrupted by the family coming back to this world from wherever they were stuck in those heads of theirs, I made a quick check over each faces of the family before yet again setting upon Edwards face, he looked like a monster, with such extreme rage and hatred glued to his face.

Soon he spoke to us, to Victoria and Laurent more precisely, his voice I could only describe as a roar, 'you! You monsters did this to her didn't you? You took away her soul! Her human life! I'll kill you both with my bear hands!'

Edward Lunged at Victoria, aiming to clasp his hands firmly around her neck, and almost as if instinct kicked in, I jumped in front of Victoria and crouched low, effectively stopping Edward in his tracks. He gazed at me with soft eyes saying, 'Bella love, move out the way this monster… she did this to you, I know you wouldn't have it in you to kill them even after what they did to you, but I can do it love, just move out the way.' His voice, sickly sweet was dripping with venom and I had to admit, it was terrifying, even his family looked shocked and on edge.

He attempted to place his hand upon my cheek in what he would consider a gentle gesture, but I moved out of the way, making sure he wouldn't lay that hand on me… the hand that was just about to be wrapped around Victoria's neck.

I gave him a hard stare, daring him to come closer to try that move on her again, he controlled himself somewhat and stepped back in line with the rest of his family, I eased up standing straight again but refused to move from my place in front of her and when I finally looked up at her face she looked surprised, but overjoyed at the fact that I protected her from them, I smiled at that, tilting my head back to the front, facing the Cullen's again.

They finally started shooting questions at me, 'Bella, my best friend what happened to you? Where did you go?' 'Bella Bear, I'm so glad to see you,'

'I miss you my daughter' and a few others but I cut them off there. How could they possibly be shooting all these questions at me when they haven't even faced up to the fact that they, the 'caring' family who promised that they would protect me from all the horrible vampires just left me! Left me to die! And they want answers to what happened to me? Ridiculous!

I knew at that moment the rage overtook me; I wasn't going to hold back on them I was going to let all my anger out.

'You let me…' I started blankly. 'You all left me! You promised to protect me when I was too weak to protect myself! I was misled by a deceitful vampire and bitten, I burned for those painful three days I remember realizing that none of you were coming and it was all fucking over for me!' I felt my nostrils flare at the pure anger I was experiencing.

'I will tell you all, I've been missing for weeks, that's plenty of time to notice my absence! Did you bother looking for me? Do you even care about me? Did you just assume I was dead and that was it? Who do you even…'

My rant was stopped when Victoria, wrapped me up in a tight embrace I tried to fight against her, but was soon sinking into her and just as quickly, felt the rage wash away as she held me close.

I turned around and looked at the family. The family I used to call my own. Alice opened her mouth, first to speak after the rant, looking slightly distraught, 'Bella… we're sorry, we were so sad… we missed you, we love you and we thought that you were gone.'

So they didn't look for me. I should of known. She continued, 'Edward told us he didn't feel a pull anymore that there was nothing there and declared you to be dead we had no choice but to agree, there was nothing we could do, if a mate can't feel the pull anymore, their mate must be dead.'

Laurent stepped in at the very moment to add his input, 'Oh you were right about the pull, it's within reason he stopped feeling it, and is quite simple to explain to you friends, why that is.' He spoke with a cocky smirk on his face, just what is he up to?

'You see it's fascinating; Bella was Edward's singer, see how I used past tense? The moment she was changed her blood wasn't flowing anymore, so of course he wouldn't feel a pull with no blood. In continuation to that the reality is, as much as it disgusts me, that filthy boy was not in love with her, but instead, her blood.'

I felt myself fall apart and my face twist into a scorn; he wasn't in love with me and never had been. I buried myself into Victoria's shoulder. I felt safe in her arms. I felt loved.

Edward yelled, trying to protest against the facts, 'that's not true! Bella, love don't listen to him, his full of lies!'

I turned around in Victoria's arms and faced him, 'Why wouldn't I trust my own family Edward, he wouldn't lie to me about something so serious, the only being here right now, who is full of lies is you.'

Laurent's face lit up like a Christmas tree at my admission, and decided to add in something really important. 'Eddie boy, I would advise you to stop calling Bella love.' He smirked, 'Because it's real stupid to call someone's else's mate love, without impending doom, you know with Victoria and Bella being mates.'


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria POV:

My eyes widened in shock at what Laurent had just revealed. Bella was my mate… It all made sense now, when I saw her standing on that field that stormy day, with the wind blowing through her hair, her brown doe eyes, now a brilliant amber, staring straight at me… I should of known she was the one for me, my other half, the one I was destined to spend eternity with.

'I never knew,' I stated, gazing down softly at my beautiful Bella. Bella, such a fitting name, she looked shocked, thinking that she had been left out of this fact, but when she realised that I myself, had been just as left out and lost as her, she caved in.

The Cullen's, excluding a few, were quick to protest stating how she belonged with them, her place in life was with their family, they could work it out, it didn't have to be like this, she shouldn't leave them for someone like me and other pointless ridicules against our relationship as mates. I couldn't care less though, they didn't matter they were fading into the background like a bunch of wallflowers, their voices dulled by the sounds of nature.

We held each other close as the Cullen's continued to shout out in protest of our love, of us being mates, of us being together, of the way fate works. I didn't care though; the only being I could possibly be focused on at this moment is Bella.

I held her face in my hands running my fingers delicately along it, memorizing every inch, every tiny detail, before leant in, finally claiming her soft lips in a gentle kiss. The spark that flowed through our lips was breathtaking, turning a gentle first touch of lips into a passionate war of tongues.

I stepped back, to which she gave me a questioning look but I just held out my hand, she quickly grabbed hold of it and we ran but this time we weren't heading for the cottage nor some strange vampire family's home, no, we were headed for wherever our feet took us.

We may have no direction to where we're headed but we'll find somewhere new, hopefully a place that manages to suit us better, I don't think the cottage is the place we ought to be, maybe a wide open place where we can be free, not held down by the constraints of our past but rather fuelled by our new beginnings. Our newfound love… bound to be everlasting.

Sometimes you don't need to have direction, just a dream to aspire to, something that's exciting, spontaneous and unexpected, I always did things I already knew, following orders and being pushed around but I'm going to change that, for the first time in forever, I'll be free.

The freedom, the adventure, the new beginning, led me to ponder things I never thought about, the things I've struggled to understand in my vampire life such as the conflicts with violence, betrayals, and stolen lives of countless humans but maybe I'll never understand them, maybe I'm thinking too hard, the freedom must be getting to my head, but if there's one thing I know it's that after meeting that wonderful girl named Isabella Swan, I'm starting to understand something, something called love.

Love is powerful, it can be the beginning but yet also the end of anything, love can conquer, love can destroy, it can be eternal or temporary, and it's there's one thing I know about love it's that love is a powerful force that will withstand anything that dares to get in it's way. That's something I will hold close to my un-beating heart until I one day fade away into nothing but the soil in the ground, the wind that flows through those open windows and maybe even the sunshine that lights the day.

Until then I will be here with Bella by my side, walking the face of this Earth.

**End**


End file.
